


Driftwood

by baeberiibungh



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Adrift Will, Blood, Creature Hannibal, Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham is lost at sea and someone comes to his rescue...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driftwood

Will coughed wetly and gave a shiver. The wet clothes were clinging to his skin and making him feel cold in the slight sea bridge. He wanted to get out of those and air them out while the sun was still out, but the plank on which he was adrift was tiny and definitely with no place to tie his wet clothes in. Still, he couldn’t stay like that, or else he would be dead of cold before rescue would come. As far as he could see, no other crewmate made it alive. When the boiler room went boom, the ship disintegrated at an alarming rate and Will had to leave all of his worldly possession behind to jump out in time. 

Initially, there were loud shouts and the fiery glow of the blazing fire. Dawn was fast approaching and with that hope came that at least the people would be saved. A lucky few got into the reserve boats with munitions and warm clothes and Will saw them try to row away together. He tried calling at them, but they either did not hear him or were unwilling to return just to increase the weight in their boat and decrease their food portions, and Will himself was too tired to go swim after them or direct his broken plank with just his hands as he did not have even a piece of broke wood to use as a oar.

So he saw them leave, cursed them evil and slow deaths at Satan’s door and tried to sail his raft in some direction. He tried pushing with his hands for bit, splashing into the water and using them as ineffectual oar. When he looked around again, he could suddenly see a small island, rocky surface at most a few miles away. Its sight renewed his hope and then he tried to push again. He had taken off all of his clothes and bundled them near his feet, placing them inside the open v of his legs. He pushed and pushed and yet the island seemed so far away. In three hours he may have covered just half a mile. He was parched and hungry, hurt and sore and it seemed doomed to die in sight of an island in spite of being so near because his body was all used up.

Will pushed as much as he could and then he lost his consciousness. When he came to, he was lying on a sandy beach, his clothes back on his body and a fire roaring near him. The tantalising smell of cooking fish reached his nostril and that helped reviving him the most. When he sat up, he saw a coconut shell filled with water placed near him in a dip in the sand so that it did not tilt. Will guzzled the water quickly, feeling a bit sick after he is done and he crawled on his knees to the fire to pick up one of the wooden spikes on which a fish was cooking. He ate slowly, eyeing the three other more bigger fishes and looking around him, wondering who brought him in. 

He ate another fish, this once coated in some kind of herb actually that made it very tasty. He waited a bit long for his benefactor to come forward, but as no one came, he went back to the piece of sand that was still sun warmed to try to get some sleep. When he reached there, he saw two more coconut shells filled with water placed in sandy dips and Will stilled in alarm. He had been on the lookout and he never heard anything other than the sea and the rushing wind. There was a small knife hidden in his shoes the last time he went to sleep, so he tried to bring it up to find to his dismay it missing. He looked around for a stone at least, anything to keep or enough to wield against this person who had provided him food and water and robbed him of his only defence against anything. Will slid back a few feet and came to a rock outcrop that was bigger than him and leaned against it. The rock was prickly under his hands, eroded under the winds and the tides Will suspected. He tried to keep awake for as long as he was capable of and then drifted off to sleep. 

When Will awoke, it was to find no sign of the fire, as in no sigh at all, not even a bit of ash. To his side, there lay three cooked fishes in the herb mixture he tasted and liked yesterday night on a plate woven from leaves he did not recognise. There were four shells today filled with water. Will ate all three fishes, drank two shells off and then decided to look around the island he was stranded in. Maybe he will manage to come across the person who had been feeding him delicious fish and cleansing water. 

He headed towards the sea first. He could see that he was about a quarter of a mile inshore, the rocks numerous towards the edge and only a light sandy pathway available from the sea to the shore. There was lot of sand inland too, not so much outside, where the jagged edges of the rocks underneath shone through. Will did not see the sign of the plank he had drifted in or anything else. He returned and tried to pass through the copse of trees that stood behind the sandy area he had been sleeping in. It was a few trees, none which he could recognise, which stroked him as odd. Not one tree was recognisable, the leaves too big and crooked. 

More strangely, he found he could not pass the trees at all. Everytime he even attempted to put one step beyond the tree line the other side, he would suddenly find himself stepping into the clearing he had been sleeping in, no recollection of what he had seen from the edge of the trees. He kept trying and trying, but without fail, it was the familiar clearing he would keep stepping into. At last, exasperated at his inability to move forward or even sideward, which he did try, Will returned to the sandy clearing and sat in wait for the demon, for surely it was one, magical and full of satanic gimmicky, and win his way home. After some time, he started feeling sleepy, eyelids heavy, breaths long and body bowed. Will slapped himself hard, bit his tongue and hit his thigh that was hurting and he jostled awake.

Except he awoke to a nightmare or so it seemed to him. He found himself lying on hard rocks that prodded at his backside, his hands and legs stretched out at their fullest and without a stitch of cloth on him. Will felt something sweet and sticky cling to his face on the side, that also burned slowly, like a pain balm being spread there. He looked down and gave a small choked off cry. His stomach was open and his entrails were pulled out of him and laid around him like a decorative piece. A few of his fingers were missing with their bones and full chunks of flesh gouged out from his chest, his thigh, his arms, shoulder and the like. He wasn’t bleeding so much, or perhaps already bled away so much that not enough of him remained to be actually alive, which was weird as he could feel no part of his body, everything a syncing void of nothingness. 

Footsteps neared him, taking Will’s attention. He turned his face and his breath stopped. He was looking at a woman, no a man, no, a someone, who is the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life. A look at the face and Will forgot about how this thing was eating him alive, had kept him in a hallucination so that he would not struggle, no all that remained was the feeling of profound love he was feeling for this person, the most beautiful of god’s creation and Will did not have anything in him to refuse them. The man, yes it was looking more and more like a man now, with a high brow, aquiline nose and eyes that dipped into one’s soul and Will was glad that he got to meet him, that he got be in the presence of the most magnificent being this earth had ever saw.

Will was still glad when the man put his face over Will, opened his jaw wide and took off Will’s face in one bite. All of his nerve endings that had been in statis let go, he shook and shook, sprouting blood from his torn face and other limbs and died without a sigh. The creature licked it’s face with its long tongue and let the sentiment show through that, ‘I would have loved to have you for longer.’ What done was done, and after picking Will’s bones clean, and putting them with reverence on his mountain of human bones, it went back to the shore, to lure in more humans, perhaps not as tasty or delightful as the one it had just partaken, but filling enough.

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed. Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments.


End file.
